


Frozone's Child

by clip_on_earrings



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clip_on_earrings/pseuds/clip_on_earrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of prequel to fic idea I've had in my head- a continuation of The Incredibles universe in which the characters are older and I introduce a new main character.</p><p>Basically, Lucius and Honey get a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozone's Child

The wind blew strongly against her umbrella as Honey Best made her way to the orphanage. She had received a somewhat disturbed call from a friend, Bev, who was in charge there, asking for her assistance earlier that afternoon.

"Honey, babe, the weirdest thing is going on over here."  
"Bev, hi, what's going on?"  
"Okay, so you know I told you we got that new baby girl a couple weeks ago, and everything with her has been fine, despite her not being adopted yet. Now, I do not understand how in the hell that couple who visited didn't walk away with her there and then; I mean, the baby is gorgeous, she's got these big-ass brown eyes and everything, I'm telling you, they prob'ly racist 'cuz she's the cutest damn-"  
"Girl, you better get to the point quick because I've got a client waiting on me,"  
"Right, sorry. I think she's a Super."  
"What."  
"A Super. With superpowers."  
"Are... Are you sure?"  
"Well, given that she's currently flying around the ceiling right now, I'd say yeah, I'm damn sure!"  
"Damn... What are you gonna do?"  
"Well, see, that's why I was calling you! I know you have experience with Supers- I'm still not over the fact that you married Frozone! Hot damn girl, you know we all would have liked to tap that! I mean, he may have ice powers but that guys is hawt!"  
"Bev."  
"Right, sorry babe. Anyway, do you think maybe you could drop in and help make some sense outta this? It would be real helpful 'cuz the girls and I don't know shi-"  
"No problem, but I really gotta go right now, this girl pounding the bell and I'm pretty sure her finger's gon' break if I don't go out there. Why do we have a bell? Why, Bev, it's annoying as hell!"  
"Okay, well I'll see you when your shift's done, yeah?"  
"Yeah, I'll see you later, sweetie."

She made her way up the stone steps and entered through the door, humming slightly as she shook out her umbrella. Bev came into the hallway, grabbed Honey's arm and dragged her into her office, pointing upwards. There, seemingly floating and playing with the lamp shade was a tiny girl, about 10 months old, giggling as she pawed the frills around its edges. 

"She almost prefers the ceiling to the floor," Bev explained. "She's been up there 10 minutes now"  
"She sure is a cutie," Honey smiled as she took off her coat and watched the girl giggle to herself. "But seriously, girl, what did you want me to do?"  
At this point, the baby began to descend and Honey found herself holding the child.  
"What's her name?"  
"Angela," Bev answered. "Or you know, sometimes Angie or Ange."  
"Well hello, little Angie!" Honey moved her finger towards her, and the girl grabbed it in her tiny fist. "Aren't you the most gorgeous little girl in the whole world? Yes you are! You are!"  
Angela gurgled in her arms.  
"See, it's hard enough looking after more than one kid. They all want attention at different times, all have different needs; but the good part is at least you can leave them while they sleep. A baby with powers, though. That ain't the same."  
Honey was still cooing.  
"She flies in her sleep! There I was feeding Ben, and I only went back into the room to get my magazine and I came in and she was almost out the window!! I almost dropped one kid to save the other, but luckily I've still got my reflexes of my youth. I'm kinda like a ninja. If Ange was the only child we had, sure it would be tougher than normal, but I'd handle it. I'm a tough girl! The thing is though, we have her on top of all the other kids and babies, and it's getting too much! Since Jerry left to look after his own kids, we've been down a staff member, and no one's been adopted in a while... It's getting crazy..."  
"Again, Bev," Honey said. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Well..." Bev shifted uncomfortably and fiddled with her hands. When she spoke it was quiet and she looked down at the floor. "I dunno... Just... Maybe you could take her..."  
"What."  
"Lucius is a Super-with siblings, so he knows how Super kids work- y'all could do a great job and hey, Angie's quite taken to you and-"  
"Beverly! Beverly Thomas! I can't believe you!" Honey was shaking slightly she moved to place the baby into the cot that must have been moved in earlier that day. "You brought me here to try and guilt me into adopting a child?!?! ADOPTING A CHILD! Really? Really?!?! Do you have any idea-"  
"I know, I know, I know!" she cringed. "But we can't have a Super in an orphanage! Secret identity and all that's hard to control with 15 other kids, and people coming in looking to adopt; who we'd have to tell, by the way! Every person that was interested would have to be informed and I don't want her to grow up in that sort of spotlight-"  
"Bev!"  
"If you take her, she can grow up properly, with the right care and away from anyone who might want to, I dunno, exploit her for her powers. You two are great with kids, I've seen you with the Parr's lot, and this could be great for the three of you!"  
"There is no 'three of us',"  
"And I know..." Bev's tone softened. "I know you two can't have your own-"  
"Beverly," Honey's voice was stern.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that wasn't my place. But come on. I think it's meant to be. She- she's even black too!"  
"I don't care about her race, Bev!" she sighed exasperatedly.  
"Okay, right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked-"  
"No you shouldn't have."  
"No, but I did. Honestly, I think it could be great. Just... think about it, okay? Think about it, babe, and then maybe talk to Lucius, let him come see her."  
"Hmmm." Honey grumbled as she put her coat back on. "And try lavender."  
"What?"  
"One time, Lucius was ill and his powers were going kinda out of control as he slept, put a bit of lavender under the pillow helped him calm right down." She made her way to the door.  
"See, you're the best," Bev smiled tentatively.  
"Damn straight."  
"Thanks for coming, babe. Think about it, yeah?"  
"I'll think. Damn girl, though, you've got some nerve!" Honey laughed shakily at her friend and Bev allowed herself to grin.  
"That's me... I'll see you later."  
"Goodbye, Bev."

That evening over dinner, Honey gave an account of her day to her husband, ending with her visit to Bev at the orphanage. She talked about Angela and her power and her "big-ass brown eyes", finally managing to ask him if he wanted to go see her. If he was confused at the request, he didn't show it. It was likely he assumed the reason was simply was that he, like the little girl, was a Super. Honey hadn't yet told him about Bev's attempt to con her. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it, either. She had definitely been angry at the time but as she'd had time to reflect on it, she was conflicted. On the one hand, she had never had a kid of her own before. That's a full time job, one she wasn't sure if she was ready for physically or emotionally. Plus, she was pretty content with not having children at all. At least, she thought she was.  
She was never one of those girls who spent time dreaming out the names of their future kids yet had always assumed it was something that would eventually happen in her life. When she was told that she couldn't have children, she was devastated. Lucius had been fully supportive and they decided that they just wouldn't have kids, they were fully content with each other. And they were. But spending time with Angela that day and hearing Bev talk had made her think that maybe she was missing out. At the same time, she rationalised that her feelings could simply be a result of guilt and not an accurate representation of her desires. Still... She couldn't help that feeling... Well, that can be an issue for tomorrow, she persuaded herself. Honey Best needed some sleep.

***

"Well, she is beautiful!" Lucius smiled at the baby in his arms.  
"She is, isn't she," His wife agreed nervously.  
"I see what you meant about the eyes. How could someone give up on something this precious??"  
"Bev told me it was a total 'Annie' and they found her on the doorstep with a note saying only her name."  
"Oh man! That's rough," Lucius said. "You, Angela, are the cutes darn thing I've seen. I could take you home right now!"  
"Really?" Honey had woken up that morning with a full change of heart. She wasn't sure what, but she felt something inside her saying that this baby was meant to be a part of her life. She knew she had to at least try and talk to her husband about it. He spoke now.  
"I mean, I'm not gonna kidnap her, obviously..."  
"We don't have to kidnap her-"  
"Whoa!" Angela was making her way up toward the ceiling again. "Okay, now that's cool"  
Honey began to move toward him, but whacked her arm against the side of a bookcase and letting out a loud "Crap!". The sudden noise of the thud against the wood and the exclamation seemed to startle the little girl and she fell from her height. With a quick flick of his wrist, Frozone formed soft, thick layer of snow, keeping Angie from getting hurt. He picked her up and dried her off with a towel that his wife passed to him.  
"That was close!" He breathed.  
"Damn, it's a good job you were here, I hate to think what could have happened! Bev did mention yesterday that it was tricky to have a Super living in an orphanage, like dangerous for the kid and extra hard work for her and Joan and Erica. I mean a kid like this needs a proper home, where it can have the proper care and... and..."  
"Are you...??" Her husband looked at her nervously.  
"She is gorgeous and she deserves parents who can keep her safe, you know; and I think we... I think we..." Honey stammered as she struggeld to get the words out.  
"It's just..." She sighed. "Maybe... Maybe I don't have to be the greatest good you're ever gonna get."  
"Damn."  
"Uh, I mean, if you-"  
"Let's do it." Lucius spoke firmly.  
"Really?"  
"Honestly."  
"But you haven't even had time to think! You haven't-"  
"You know me, the 'spur-of-the-moment' type!"  
"But when it comes to adopting a child-"  
"And ," he interrupted. "I just have this feeling, I don't really know, but this feeling that this is meant to be,"  
"Yeah," Honey smiled. "Yeah, I've got that too."  
"Okay, then."  
"Okay."

It didn't take too long to finalise the process and soon enough, Angela was living with the Best couple. All their family and friends were slightly surprised at the new addition but pleased for the two none the less; it was clear that this baby girl made them very happy. As parenting goes, it wasn't an easy journey, but still one filled with laughter and joy as Angela grew into a strong, happy young lady. Her friendship with the Parr's children- especially Jack Jack who was her equal in age-grew with her; meant that they did not have to develop their powers alone and both teens had well-rounded upbringings.

It is fair to say that the girl grew "with the right care" and "away from anyone who might want to exploit her for her powers", at least for the first 15 years of her life, in regards to the latter statement. It began to go slightly downhill from there...


End file.
